


Love me Dead

by pythagorean_identity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Choking, M/M, Office Sex, implications of past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorean_identity/pseuds/pythagorean_identity
Summary: There's enough time between Kimblee's release from prison and when he has to go chase down Scar for him to pay a visit to an old friend.





	Love me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Люби меня до смерти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961145) by [fandom_FMA_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> Whenever I'm writing on a different google drive account I'm reminded of how nice offline docs are. Because my internet did not want to cooperate when I was writing this last night, and because I was so determined to finish, I ended up having to write the last third or so on my phone.   
> I really like all the fics where Roy ends up going to Kimblee during Ishval for... things. and so I may end up writing some of that eventually, but for now im all out of writing juice.  
> Enjoy!

Roy was, for once, trying to use his lunch break productively. Of course, the one day everyone else had gone out to lunch.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go with them, but he’d put off this paperwork for too long. And now that he’d finally gotten around to these certain papers, he found he was on a roll, and didn’t want to stop. He wasn’t very hungry, anyways.  
Being so engrossed in his work, when there was a knock on his door, Roy simply called out “Come in,” forgetting it was lunch break. He didn’t look up, though, until the visitor spoke.  
“Six years and this is the greeting I get?” a familiar voice drawled.  
Roy froze.   
It couldn’t be. There was no way. He’d been given a life sentence.  
But when he scraped up whatever courage and dignity he had left and looked up, it was none other than Solf J. Kimblee standing in his office.   
The former state alchemist was dressed nicely, with a white suit that contrasted his dark hair. His ice-blue eyes stared at Roy with the typical half-interested expression he always seemed to have.  
“Kimblee. I didn’t expect to…” see you here? See you again? What was the proper thing to say?  
“So they’ve got you, the hero of Ishval, working a desk job? Shame. Although, I suppose, if they had you happy working something here, they wouldn’t need me,” Kimblee said, stalking forwards so he stood directly before Roy’s desk.  
A small smile crossed Kimblee’s face, and he leaned down, placing his hands on the edge of the desk and then kissed Roy.  
It lasted barely a second before the Flame Alchemist pulled away, heat rising to his face.  
“No. It’s been six years, I know better now,” Roy protested. “I have work to finish, go bother someone else.”  
“Always a stickler for the rules, hm? If it makes a difference, they technically didn’t give me my pocket watch back. I’m not really military,” Kimblee said, prowling around Roy’s desk.  
Roy focused pointedly down at the papers he was busy signing, but the words swam meaninglessly before his eyes. Kimblee, free. Kimblee, here.  
And Roy was too weak. Because hell if it didn’t drag his mind back to the deep pit it existed in those six years ago, at least it would feel good.   
He stopped pretending to continue working and stood up and kissed Kimblee, shocking the other alchemist.  
“Fine. One last time. Just… just one last time. But you better be fast and you better get the hell out of my office before my subordinates get back from lunch,” Roy said. Kimblee smiled against Roy’s lips.  
“As much as I’d like to take the rest of the day with you, I’m on a bit of a time constraint too. I’ve got a train to catch, but when I heard you were in town…” Kimblee paused to unbutton Roy’s shirt collar to bite at his neck. Roy hissed, but it felt good. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too visible once he’d gotten dressed properly again.  
“I had to stop by. Promoted to central, good for you.”  
Kimblee fully unbuttoned Roy’s shirt and ran his hands over the large scar on the side of Roy’s stomach.  
“That’s new. Don’t tell me you got careless with those flames of yours?” Kimblee asked.  
“Hardly. I got stabbed and had to cauterize the wound so I didn’t bleed out,” Roy snapped.  
Kimblee’s hands roamed lower.  
“So you’re not just stuck here doing paperwork,” he purred.  
Roy leaned into the alchemist’s touch with a sigh.   
“Unfortunately, paperwork’s all I’ve been doing lately. I’m sick of doing paperwork,” Roy murmured, and reached down to undo Kimblee’s pants.  
“Eager to be done on your desk like all those papers you were working on earlier?” Kimblee teased.  
“If I’m not finished and signed by the end of this lunch break…”  
“Is that an order, Flame?” Kimblee asked dangerously.  
“Not quite, you did say you don’t have your title back? I guess it’s just a request,” Roy said, and Kimblee smirked.  
Roy let himself get spun around and bent over his own desk, pushing the half-finished paperwork away into a messy pile he’d certainly have a difficult time putting back in order. But that wasn’t important anymore, because Kimblee was pulling down his pants and pressing a slick finger into him.  
“Found anyone else to lose your guilt on while I was in prison, hmm?” Kimblee asked.  
“People who meet the requirements are hard to come by,” Roy said haltingly.  
“I can only imagine.”  
Falling back into an old coping habit was far too easy when it felt this good. Not that there wasn’t the heavy burn of shame and fear that came with it, but this would be the last time. At least, the last real time. Perhaps it would happen a few more times in Roy’s darker dreams, but it never really stopped. The nights when the hurts of Ishval were tender were the nights when Kimblee stalked Roy’s dreams. Always more nightmareish than he was in real life, but was there and taking him nonetheless.  
Roy was shaken from his thoughts with the sound of a door, not his thankfully, opening. It couldn’t possibly be time for-  
Before he could protest, or even finish his thought Kimblee was filling him and Roy had to press a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making any noise. After a truly kind moment to adjust, something Kimblee never used to allow Roy, the other alchemist set a pace that wasn’t too brutal, but was enough to make him wince.  
“Six years is a long time to go without…” Kimblee said softly. “But you’re certainly worth the wait.”  
He bit at Roy’s neck and ran a hand over the scar on Roy’s side.   
“Killed anyone recently?” He purred, and Roy tensed. The question he had been dreading.  
“Oh, please, there’s no way you’d be so read to get laid, especially by me if you weren’t feeling guilty about something.”  
Roy pushed back as Kimblee thrust into him.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He whispered.  
“You never did.”   
Roy heard the door again, this time closer. People were starting to come back from lunch. Not his subordinates, but he froze anyways. The door to his office was shut, maybe they’d all think he’d gone off for lunch himself after finishing up his work, but…   
If it were anyone else fucking him he wouldn’t be nearly as scared at getting caught. But having ones subordinates find onegetting taken on ones own desk by a known war criminal wasn’t a good position to get caught in. Not to mention Kimblee seemed to get off to Roy’s discomfort and fear. The bastard would probably do his best to be louder than normal.  
Of course Kimblee heard the door too. Roy could just about feel the smirk on his face.  
“Better keep quiet, Flame.” Kimblee taunted, before wrapping a hand around Roy’s throat.  
And the worst part of it was the thought of at least I shouldn’t be able to make any noises if I can’t breathe. Or perhaps how typical Kimblee it was to choke him.  
His head spun, and sparks danced in his darkening vision. Kimblee’s fingers tightened before pulling away and Roy got a few gasping breaths before his airway was cut off again but then he couldn’t tell if his vision was going from lack of air or the building pleasure and it was hard to think and everything was only one feeling of heat and pleasure and there was static filling his limbs and…  
Kimblee released his grip on Roy’s throat as he collapsed bonelessly on his desk. But the other alchemist didn’t stop just because Roy had finished, and it was half a minute more before Kimblee’s thrusts lost their rhythm and he came. Roy let Kimblee bask in the afterglow for about a minute before he spoke.  
“Alright. We’re done now, so get out of my office. I still have paperwork to finish.” He snapped, pushing himself upright and elbowing Kimblee.  
“How rude,” was all that Kimblee said, but complied.

By the time Roy’s subordinates returned from their lunch break, Roy had returned both himself and his papers to order. There was no sign that Kimblee had been there at all.  
If Roy still didn’t have a bit of lingering aches in his body, it would have been easy to dismiss the whole encounter as a bad dream after falling asleep over some boring papers.


End file.
